We have been studying the efficacy of antioxidant therapy for tardive dyskinesia (TD). The treatments involve alpha-tocopherol and d-penicillamine. Preliminary results reveal a significant improvement in movement disorder and a trend toward improvement in psychopathology in schizophrenic and schizoaffective patients with TD after administration of alpha-tocopherol, but no change in parkinsonism with this agent.